Kisala
Kisala is introduced in a cinematic during the opening chapter when Jaster is making his way across the desert on Rosa in order to join the Dorgenark crew. Giant worm like monsters burst free from the sand and the Dorgenark starts to fly away to safety leaving Jaster behind. Kisala pilots a hover scooter into the fray in order to save Jaster and take him aboard the ship. She later says that Captain Dorgengoa is her father. Kisala is an active, young pirate girl who is often criticised by Zegram Ghart She is light hearted and kind and quick to offer help to those who need it. Kisala is one of the seven main characters of Rogue Galaxy but has a stronger tie to the overriding plot than some of the others. Over the course of the game she develops romantic feelings for Jaster Rogue, and he appears to reciprocate these feelings. Spoilers follow here. Please do not read further if you have not completed the game yet. Late on in the game when the crew reaches Mariglenn, it is revealed that Kisala's true parents are the rulers of the planet and she is therefore the princess. After the battle with Mother to end the threat of Rune, Kisala chooses to stay behind on the new Mariglenn, that caught up to their time period, and be it's ruler. However, in the game's ending, she is kidnapped from Mariglenn by Dorgengoa, Zegram and Jaster who are the remaining members of the Dorengoa crew and she decides to stay with them. This cannot be proved though as the game scene ends when they fly towards Mariglenn and Jaster's narration ends too before a concrete conclusion is made. Spoilers end here. Personality As Captain Dorgengoa's daughter, Kisala is as much of a pirate as anyone else on the Dorgenark. Her sweet exterior belies a very clever and capable young woman who hasn't been a bit spoiled by her position of influence. Kisala is canny and hard to fool, but is also rather more compassionate than seems to be the norm for a pirate. She'll loot and treasure hunt happily, but if she can help someone out while helping herself, rest assured that Kisala will do things that way. If anything, she may worry about other people's feelings far more than she worries about herself. She has strong romantic feelings Jaster. Appearance Kisala has short, spiky brown hair, and brown eyes. She has a short, pointy nose and brown, thin eyebrows. She is very slim, and wears light clothes. In her default outfit she wears a puffy yellow crop top with long sleeves with metal and gem decorations and leather straps. Around her neck is a matching yellow material piece with metal and gem ornamentation. She wears a short light blue skirt with slits and a scarf around her hips with metal bands around it that changes colour from green to blue and then pink/orange as it gets to the ends. She has asymmetrical light brown socks with light yellow bands on them. Her shoes are brown ankle boots with metal decoration. She also wears curled silver decorations on either side of her hair. Her clothing is changeable, as are her shoes and there are several outfits you can find for her across the games world. Her bra size appears to be a 34C. List of outfits and where to find them. Contains spoilers so read with caution. ''' '''Light Skirt - This is Kisalas' default outfit described above. Phantom Robe - Found on Vedeen. You have to jump on top of the train going around Myna and then onto a platform as you pass it. You can find three treasure chests in this way. An outfit consisting of a white under piece edged with red covering neck and chest. Over the top of that is a purple and black robe that ends at the upper thigh with a triangle shaped edging. It has a metal and blue gem clasp over the chest and various decorations of curves and dots and also a dark purple hood. It has separate long sleeves decorated with diamond and triangle patterns and blue gemstones. Kisala wears finger-less dark purple gloves with this outfit. She wears red shorts and long magenta stockings with black edges and white stitch decoration. She has dark purple ankle heel boots with blue gem decoration. Around her head she wears a metal band headpiece with blue gemstones. Tribal Two - Piece - This is a reward for defeating the quarry 'Garuski, The Rumoured Ladyhunter.' This outfit consists of a orange and brown leopard print bikini top and shorts both are edged with light and dark brown stripes and have metal hoops attached. Attached to the bikini top and going up and around her shoulders is a big tuft of white fur. Around her neck is a choker of red, yellow and green bands with a large metal hoop charm. In her hair is an orange and blue hair clip with a orange feathery bit. She wears just above the knee orange socks with light/dark brown edging and red, brown and white just under the knee boots. Around her wrists she has red, yellow and green bands with orange feathers and tufts of white fur. On her left arm and leg she has pink tattoos. Her Majesty's Attire - Located on Mariglenn, behind the Queen's throne. You will need the Sun Key. Kisalas' Swimsuit - Reward for completing the Ghost Ship Extreme dungeon. This outfit consists of a blue, green and yellow bikini top with white edging and yellow bikini bottoms with a short yellow wrap around shirt with blue/green ends. Kisala wears a a blue hair clip on either side of her hair. She has rad ribbon tied around both her wrists and wear white tie up sandle shoes. Arina's Sleeve - Reward for completeing the Hunting Record. Talk to MIO to collect this when you have done so. Weapons Kisala uses daggers as her main weapon and shoes as her secondary one. There are over 20 different daggers that Kisala can use. The shoes that the player puts on Kisala affects her attacks when using the swift kicks. Kisala excels at close up combat and fire/holy "magic", but lacks any sort of range. Revelations Star Charm (Instant): Holy, Confuse. Goes up to Level 3. Dagger Slash (Continuous): Unblockable, Guard Break, Ice, Freeze. Goes up to Level 2. Angel's Kiss (Instant): Holy. Goes up to Level 3. Tones of Purity (Instant): Increased Status Immunity. Goes up to Level 2. Starshine (Instant): Fire, On Fire. Goes up to Level 3. Deadly Stench (Instant): Poison. Goes up to Level 3. Star-Linked Venus (Instant): Holy, Freeze. This attack is a joint attack with Lilika so you need both of them in the party to use it. Goes up to Level 3. Spinning Moon (Instant): Fire, Wind, Holy. This attack is a three person attack with Jaster, Deego and Kisala so you need all three of them in the party to use it. Goes up to Level 3. Trivia *Kisala is voiced by Natalie Lander an American actress, voice actress, and singer. In the Japanese version, she is voiced by actress and singer Aya Ueto Gallery File:Rg-kisala-concept.jpg|Kisala's concept art. Kisala_kisala's_swimsuit.png|Kisala's Swimsuit outfit File:Kisala_her_majesty's_attire.png|Kisala's Her Majesty outfit. File:Kisala_phantom_robe.png|Kisala's Phantom Robe outfit. File:Kisala_arina's_sleeve.png|Kisala's Arina's Sleeve outfit. File:Kisala_tribal_two-piece.png|Kisala's Tribal Two-Piece outfit. Category:Characters